Brain storms
by Mlle Violine
Summary: Rachel would never have thought she'd fall in love with a woman. Luce never thought she'd fall in love ever again...How very wrong they were ! Slightly AU, slightly OOC as far as Luce is concerned. Warning inside. Femslash, don't like don't read !


_There I am, beginning a small two-shot, which I hope you'll like. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm French and been trying to write in English for a very long time indeed...Hope very much you'll enjoy this as much as I did writing it ! The following chapter will be updated soon ! Anyway, thanks a lot for reading this !  
**Warning : Self pleasuring in this cha**_**_pter ! Don't like, don't read !_**

* * *

There she was, walking up the aisle. Dressed as all the brides are usually are on their wedding day, but there was something…Something in her eyes, in her expression that made Luce just stop walking down to the door of the church. This beautiful woman seemed to be glistening with joy and pride at the same time, carried away by her father who looked just as happy as his daughter.  
There was a glint in her eyes, that made Luce think that she could possibly fall in love with her. Or, at least…feel something. Maybe it was just silly to be that caught in a glimpse from across an alley in a church, but the redhead effectively something twitch in her insides. It was a very weird feeling indeed. The woman had had several adventures, all of them not meaning a great deal to her. They were women to meet just for one night…And she would generally never call them back after that. But here, caught in the moment, she couldn't help but thinking that she was attracted to this very pretty, thin, blonde woman…Who was about to get married in a few minutes.  
She shook mentally her head. « Come on, Luce, you're stupid. She's obviously living the best day of her life, and you're thinking about grabbing her hand and run freely together in a field, playing in the wheat ? You deserve more than that… »

She smiled, letting her hair falling down, and made her way to the door, decided not to let the blonde enter in her head again. After all, she was here on business, and only to this purpose, right… ?  
How very wrong she was.

* * *

Rachel was still in the car. Both her father and Beth had walked away, entering the church, while she stood there, sitting, worrying, anxious about the minutes to come.  
What if everything went wrong ? What if she didn't want to marry Heck after all ? Was it all a big mistake disguised under a very happy occasion, decorated with flowers and forcing her to pull on a very big and white dress ?  
She shook her head, gaining confidence in herself. She loved Heck with all her heart and soul, he was handsome, she was pretty…And they would be so happy together, she told to herself in a sing-song voice. Allowing her best « wedding-y » smile to spread across her face, she got out of the car, joining Ned, her father, decided not to let this kind of thoughts enter her head during the whole day. She was happy to be here, happy to be soon the wife of a man she had loved for years, and many others to come.  
There was absolutely no reasons to doubt the commitment she was about to make for the rest of her life, because she was just fine with the way things were between them.

Entering the small but beautifully decorated building, she felt her breath catch in her throat. She looked at the other side of the long aisle spreading just before her feet, and saw Heck's expression, bizarrely twisted but smiling all the same. She guessed by the light in his eyes when she saw her, that he was more than relieved that she finally came round, and did not decide to let him down.  
How stupid he was to think about that, she thought gently to herself. She was so in love with him…Nothing could ever break them apart. They were so perfect for each other. He definitely was her soulmate, her prince, her lover, her everlasting friend…Her eveything, to be short.  
She smiled all the way to the half of the aisle, and then turned her head to the left because she saw something which catch her eyes. She glanced at the other side of the church, and her breath becale heavier. Her face landed on a person she's never seen before, a tiny readhead who was glaring at her, too. She didn't know what to do, she was caught in the expression of her face, quiet and curious at the same time. The first thing that crossed her mind was that she was more beautiful than every person in this building, including Heck.

Heck…

She turned her head back to stare straight ahead, allowed herself to smile mildly to her soon-to-be-husband, and forced herself to forget about that…apparition in the alley of the church.  
While getting married, all she could think about was that woman. « What's wrong with me ? » she asked herself, lost in the twirling of her thoughts, which all revolved around her. This mistery woman, who, she thought she would never see again. This seemed to be disappoiting her even more.

The evening has passed by, very quickly to Rachel's surprise. She was even a bit disappointed that the day had passed so fast, because she had prepared her wedding for years now…Still, it was over, and there she layed in her bed, next to Heck who was fast asleep.  
Yet, she couldn't find the way to drift into sleep herself, because her thoughts were still twirling in her head. She has been thinking way too much today, way too much for someone who should have been spending the best time of her life. Weddings were supposedly very happy occasions…And after all she was, but now…this Luce girl was still wandering in her brain, talking and flashing bright smiles to her.  
Rachel turned over one more time, still hoping that her troubled thoughts would go away somehow.  
She finally sat in the sheets, allowing her toes to slip outside of the newly-weds bed, and left the room, closing silently the door behind her.  
This was stupid. She got married today, for God's sake ! She couldn't, she wasn't allowed to…  
Thunder crashed in her head while she realized what was happening.

« Oh my…God ! » she spat, still astonished by her thoughts. She could see Luce's face so clearly now, it was frightening.  
No, she decided, frightened to death. She wasn't going to let this happen. She wasn't going to let herself fall in love with another woman. Because that's what was going on in her disturbed mind.

* * *

As days passed by, as she tried to see Luce as many times she could without awakening her husband's worries, she was falling harder and harder every single second.  
And as much as Rachel wanted to, she couldn't manage to get the woman out of her head.  
So, one early morning, after having spent an horrible night, she woke up to find that she had taken a decision during the few minutes she slept.  
She was going to talk about all of this to Luce. And as realization crossed her mind, she found herself relieved to finally be able to talk about all this, because this was eating her alive.

* * *

Luce had meet a lot of women in her life. She had known she was a lesbian at the early age of thirteen, and it never was any kind of difficulty. She knew, deep inside, that men weren't as sexy as a woman could be. Shapes and curves were things she was very attracted to, and she found herself thinking, while everyone else among her feminine friend was desperately trying to get a boyfriend that a woman's skin was much more softer and tender to the touch.  
Luce smiled to herself as she remembered the time she told her mother she liked girls rather than boys. She had smiled from ear to ear, eyes still a bit sad, and said to the little redhead :

« I know, Luce. I've known for a while now…But you know, you're seventeen now, and you're an adult…Make your own choices, as long as they keep you happy, and I want to meet the girl who will make you go nuts, because she's gonna be the partner of one amazing woman. »

With that little speech, Luce had felt her throat go dry, her eyes began to water and she found herself pressed up against her mother in a tender hug.  
Since then, she had felt free to go out with a woman every time she felt like it, and kissed and slep with many women, trying to find some kind of pleasure in these short encounters.

But for a few weeks now, she's been trying to erase a certain someone from her thoughts. She had fallen in love two times already. Both were heterosexual women, both broke her heart and she had spent quite some time to forget about those two. And this time was just the same story repeating itself over and over again. She had a major crush on this Rachel girl, she one she saw at her own wedding. Dressed in white, blonde, pretty, blue eyes that could have pierced her soul, to her very core…She could never forget those eyes.

For nights now, she had fallen asleep thinking about her and allowing her hand to wander in the lower parts of her body, trying to forget that she was marsturbating thinking about a woman who was married and who had no idea what was going on in her mind.

That night, she was laying on her bed, legs and arms spread across the mattress, eyes fixing the ceiling. It was getting darker and darker outside, but she didn't felt like turning on the lights.  
She suddenly fought the urge to grab her cellphone and call Rachel right now, just to hear her voice and jerking off just listening to her talking. She blushed at the very thought, and before she knew, she was dialling her number.  
Biting her lip, she waited for the blonde woman to answer. She was kind of hoping she would pick up her phone, but she didn't. Disappointed, she turned off her phone, and, still in the dark, left her room to go down the stairs. She needed…her hand to give her relief, because the part between her legs was aching like crazy, but she was determined to stop thinking about Rachel while doing that. It was gross.

She crossed the corridor between the stairs and the kitchen, who had a very large window looking out in the street. Luce felt her legs twitch as she sat down on the counter, slowly drinking an orange juice. Her breath catched as she felt her heart speed up, her hand was taking the path to her belly, and a bit underneath. As she began feeling herself becoming wet, she turned to be facing the rest of the kitchen, her back to the window. She caressed herself, enjoying every second of it, and she did not hear the door opening and closing slowly. She only heard a soft gasp coming from the entrance of the room she was currently sitting in. As she softly opened her eyes, they landed on no one else than…Rachel.

* * *

_Liked it ? Didn't like ? Just tell me what you think, and don't be shy !  
_


End file.
